sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Наука:Портал сообщества
Размещайте свои сообщения вверху страницы. WikiUnion Уважаемые участники Научной Вики! Приглашаю вас изучить организацию WikiUnion, посмотрев официальный Договор и прочие документы и ответить - хотите ли вы участвовать в этом объединении, заключить партнерский договор или особое соглашение о сотрудничестве. Отмечу, что участие в WU не только помогает вики-интеграции альтернативных проектов, но и повышает роль вашего проекта, давая новый вектор развития, включая плотное сотрудничество с такими крупными сайтами как Циклопедия и Викиреальность. Заранее спасибо за ваше мнение, с уважением, представитель WU Dream-wr (обсуждение) О буквах Некоторые буквы на языке html, например a2c, имеющие над- и подстрочные знаки, стали отображаться нечетко. Подстрочные необходимо опускать ниже под строку. --137vai 04:04, декабря 10, 2010 (UTC) О виде страницы в Науке На мой взгляд оформление вида страницы стало хуже. Поэтому предлагаю сделать следующее: 1) правки и фото справа разместить на самом верху; 2) всю рекламу переместить в конец статьи; 3) свободное (чистое поле) место справа отдать на статью - ширина страницы на всю ширину экрана. С уважением --137vai 10:38, ноября 22, 2010 (UTC) --smeu 14:09, сентября 24, 2010 (UTC) Уважаемые товарищи! Я создал страничку "Василий Иванович Шубин". Давно уже. Сейчас хочу отредактировать и добавить новые материалы. Но в них есть ссылка на "народный" сайт. А такие сайты заблокированы здесь, у нас. Нот я все сайты создаю на "народе" (они хорошо работают). Вот они: smotrytskyy.narod.ru/ - Персональный сайт Евгения Смотрицкого sheynina-elena.narod.ru/ - Персональный сайт Елены Шейниной vasiliy-shubin.narod.ru/ - Персональный сайт философа Василия Шубина his-seminar.narod.ru/ - Сайт Днепропетровского городского семинара по истории науки grunauer.narod.ru - Персональный сайт профессора Александра Адольфовича Грунауэра На сайте Шубина я разместил его новую статью. Она в формате PDF. переделывать в другой формат - проблематично. Поэтому не могу загрузить на странице Шубина на lib.ru. Словом, нельзя ли в ручном режиме разрешить добавить ссылку на "народный" сайт. Я, как видите, все свои данные указываю, связь со мной есть. НУ, А НЕТ - ТАК НЕТ. С уважением Смотрицкий --137vai 03:51, августа 14, 2010 (UTC) Невозможной становятся поиск по сайту и редактирование статей. --137vai 03:51, августа 14, 2010 (UTC) Всем участникам Приступаю к построению модели атома водорода (= внешняя архитектура Комплекса пирамид и Как можно находить в этом Комплексе пирамид математическое число \pi = 3,14... --137vai 03:50, апреля 24, 2010 (UTC) Викификация Я думаю, что слово "править" справа от названия статьи не стоит вводить. Это дублирование слова "править" над названием статьи и оно не улучшает викификацию.--137vai 10:40, марта 21, 2010 (UTC) 137vai 06:13, февраля 17, 2010 (UTC) Шаблон:НП/ - не пропускается спам-фильтром. Что делать? 137vai 06:13, января 14, 2010 (UTC) Все стало нормально (как прежде). Добавление: предварительный просмотр можно совсем исключить из редактирования - я лично совсем его не использую. 137vai 05:17, января 14, 2010 (UTC) Невозможно стало редактировать статьи: 1. промежуточное редактирование вносит ошибки в текст; 2. при переходе в редактирование (как раньше) курсор все время убегает в начало статьи и поэтому редактирование произвести невозможно; 3. считаю, что раньше было лучше и потери времени�меньше меньше. GM2Wiki - карты Google Maps в любом Wiki-проекте Уважаемые коллеги! Если любой из вас зайдёт на свой аккаунт в Central-Wikia по адресу http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Имя_юзера и попробует отредактировать там информацию о себе, на тулбаре редактора (верхней панели управления) вы увидите странную кнопку Файл:Button map insert.png - это сервис для вставки карт google maps в любой wiki-текст. Попробуйте, это очень прикольно, а иногда - очень даже полезно! Это аякс-приложение, которое позволяет генерить карты (с выделенными точками и даже маршрутами) и выдает на выходе тэг вида Внешний KML/GeoRSS который поддерживается движком Central Wikia. Тогда почему в других Wikia-педиях (в том числе и в вашей) такой полезной кнопочки нет, а этот тэг ничего не дает (не показывает никакую карту)? да все очень просто - сравните текущую версию своего движка MediaWiki и версию CentralWikia: * http://ru.science.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Version * http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Version Они несколько отличаются, и в смысле поддержки карт - тоже: в движке CentralWikia интегрировано расширение Google Maps Extension (Версия 0.9.4), которого в дочерних (бесплатных) проектах просто нет. И у вас тоже. И ничего не поделаешь: чтобы установить это приложение, надо быть не просто админом или сисопом какой-нибудь местной Wikia-педии, а именно системным администратором с правами работы с самим движком Wikia (MySQL, PHP, Apache и т.д., а также OS платформы по FTP и SSH), которых ни у кого из нас нет и никогда не будет. Аминь. Не видать никому из нас карт, как своих ушей... Ой-ли? «Если нельзя, но очень хочется - то можно!» © Орешек знанья тверд, но всё же мы не привыкли отступать, нам расколоть его поможет киножурнал "Хочу всё знать" смекалка и упрямство русских science-хакеров! Коллеги! Эта проблема решена! С помощью парочки простых шаблонов и скриптов - см. http://ru.gm2.wikia.com Эта простенькая система отображения карт распространяется совершенно свободно и бесплатно, как открытый код, и может использоваться в любых движках типа MediaWiki, и в частности, может устанавливаться в любой дочерний проект Wikia любым зарегистрированным пользователем, имеющим права администратора соответствующей -педии (для работы со скриптами). Автор --GM2Wiki 08:52, декабря 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Это действительно просто: чтобы такая штука заработала у вас, в ваш wiki-проект надо перенести 2 шаблона и слегка поправить один скрипт. Что занимает отсилы 5 минут. Попробуйте и не пожалеете! Кстати, о «попробовать»: прежде, чем это использовать, надо попробовать, не так ли? Свободно поупражняться с шаблоном «Google map» (как частью системы GM2Wiki) и кнопочкой вставки карт можно на странице «Попробуйте»: нажмите «Править» и поехали!. Необходимо Учитывая неадекватность повеления и ответственность административного состава подобных проектов, а также своеобразный характер деятельности (и взаимосвязь с коллективом участников) к которой они зачастую стремятся сами и которых выбирают в «руководство», необходимо — в обязательном порядке опубликовывать реальные имена и фамилии этих персон, а возможно и род их деятельности в миру. Это поможет, прежде всего — им, быть более рассудительными и трезвыми в своих действиях, …как Петр первый заставлял дворян своих указы и грамоты подписывать именем собственным, дабы величия и глупости видимо было при дворе его… Разбиение статьи на страницы? Участник: Pgxqw Разбиение статьи на страницы? Думаю, это интересно будет знать и другим участникам. Пример: http://1553.runa.ru/ "Комплект (Пособие для политиков)"= "Математическая модель развития общества" --95.215.40.13 05:54, 23 июля 2009 (UTC) --Pgxqw 07:45, 23 июля 2009 (UTC) Требуется помощь Участник:195.20.195.170 Новичёк, правда, в начале 2010-ого года будет 70 лет, в Интернете с Нового года. Начал статью 'Пособие для политиков.Математическая модель развития общества.' В статью надо вставить собственные иллюстрации(изображения), для чего необходимо зарегистрироваться. Запутался с созданием учётной карточки и проблемы с представлением. Что такое 'допустимое имя участника'? Жду помощи! "допустимое имя участника" - это Ваше имя (или иногда пишут "логин") . Мое имя nickispeaki. Вы себе тоже подобное придумайте. Можно использовать буквы и цифры. Лучше АНГЛИЙСКИЕ. Лучше Б Е З пробелов. Т.е. имя "Вася Пупкин 123;*" - плохое, т.к. буквы НЕанглийские, пробелы и знаки, которые не являются буквами или цифрами. Лучше писать так - VasyaPupkin123. Удачи! nickispeaki. Nickispeaki 19:48, июня 26, 2011 (UTC) Изображения Можно ли оформлять изображения по лицензии Добросовестного использования и есть ли она у Вас. И еще. Могу ли я изображения из инета после изменений применять. Где можно подробне у Вас кроме Википедии посмотреть? С ув.Moisey 05:14, 10 сентября 2008 (UTC) Helgus 05:39, 10 сентября 2008 (UTC): Думаю, что для всего перечисленного достаточно лицензии GFDL. Поздравляю! Поздравляю с 10000 статьей! --Inna 21:07, 13 июля 2008 (UTC) :Helgus 10:47, 14 июля 2008 (UTC): : Спасибо;) Надеюсь, с Вашей помощью скоро будет и 20 000-ая! 10 000 и 500 в один день: 13 июля 2008 Helgus 05:58, 13 июля 2008 (UTC): *10 000-ая статья в Викинауке *500-е изображение в Викинауке 2007 *Наука:Портал сообщества 2007 Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. I'm sorry to have to write in English. Thanks - sannse (talk) 14:46, 11 февраля 2009 (UTC) Категория:Наука